Asuka Kazama
Asuka Kazama '''is a character from the Tekken series. She made her debut in DZ2K6 and has been in every single installment since then. DZ2K Series The only time that Asuka was involved in the main story is when she found Jin Kazama after she defeated Blaze. However, come 2K16, Asuka became a vessel of Omen, who possessed her at the end of the last tournament. In DZ2K17, she serves as the DZ2K Cross Evolution Climax Asuka makes an appearance in DZ2K Cross Evolution Climax as one of the Tekken representatives. Her rival is Mila from Dead or Alive. She also appears in Story Mode as Xavier Woods' new friend. '''Description: '''As a member of the Kazama family, Asuka is brash and arrogant. Well known as the Kansai Peacemaker, Asuka gets herself involved in almost every single problem and tends to solve them by knockout. One day, when she was called up by an unknown source, Asuka decides to enter the tournament in hopes of solving the problem. Her only solution: Knockout. '''Arcade Mode Opponents STAGE 1 - Chuck Greene Chuck '''- So, Asuka, have you ever encountered Zombies before '''Asuka - No! I haven't! Although, it would be fun to face off against one of them. That would be a challenge. STAGE 2 - Dante STAGE 3 - Junpei Iori STAGE 4 - Makoto Niijima STAGE 5 - Kirino Kousaka STAGE 6 - Ruby Rose STAGE 7 - Miyuki Shiba STAGE 8 - Mila (Rival) STAGE 9 - Yuuji Kazami FINAL STAGE - Zeku Ariyoshi 'Rival: 'Mila '''Rival Cutscene: '''Asuka overhears Mila fighting against a group of thugs. When they cornered her, Asuka stepped in and helped Mila defeat the thugs. However, Asuka would eventually challenge her in a sparring match, to Mila's surprise. Feeling confident, Asuka prepares to face off against Mila, who shares the same voice tone as her. '''Ending: '''Asuka defeated Zeku Ariyoshi and restored the timeline. However, her job is not over yet. As promised, Asuka invites everyone to a celebratory party for their efforts. With a small portion of Zeku's power, Asuka would use this to solve the world's current problems and defeat Lili to end their long rivalry. Mirage Warriors Asuka makes an cameo in the first game as one of the students. Trivia * Asuka is one of two people to have a shadow version of herself. The other is Jago. Ironically, she ended up receiving one at the start of DZ2K16 due to Omen * Asuka shares her voice actor, Ryoko Shiraishi, with Black Orchid, Hikage, Ruby Riot, and Mila. * There were rumors that Asuka and Jin are half-siblings, but that was shot down. However, they also stated that Asuka was originally meant to be involved in the Mishima family war, but instead, Asuka was used as fuel for Lili's character development. Eventually, Asuka gets her first time moment with Jin, Lars and the others in DZ2K16. Fans were extremely happy with that. * Asuka shares the same theme as Vanoss. The theme is also Vanoss' latest outro song.